


I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Never Let Me Around Bleach

by lovesexdeath_valley (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Don't question it, Established Relationship, M/M, as in theyre both single but not dating each other, i still forget that pete bleached his hair, peterick is slightly less so, so maybe this'll help remind me that pete's a blond, well trohley is established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovesexdeath_valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe kicks Patrick off his bus for "alone time" with Andy, so Patrick decides to see what Pete is up to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Never Let Me Around Bleach

"Hey, Patrick!" Joe called, stepping into the back bedroom, "Get out."

"What? Why!" Patrick complained, "This isn't even your bus! Go bother Pete."

"Pete's in the store, so I can't bother him." Patrick snorted at that, turning back to his laptop. "That's not why I'm here, though. Andy and I are-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, do I wanna hear this?" 

Joe raised his eyebrows in a ridiculous face of innocence, "Whatever can you mean, 'Trick? We're just gonna fu-"

"Okay! Okay I'm leaving. Don't finish that sentence."

"But I was just gonna say-"

" _Joe!_ " Patrick exclaimed. Joe laughed, lifting up Patrick's fedora to ruffle his hair. Patrick just smacked his hand away and shot him a glare before taking his laptop and fleeing off "his" bus. Just as he made it down the stairs, Andy came back from the nearby Wal-Mart they had stopped at.

"Hey," Andy greeted, "Where're you going?"

Patrick glared, "Your fuck-buddy kicked me off _my_ bus. I hope you're happy, Hurley."

Andy held up his hands in defense, "Hey, not my idea. But it's either you spend some time with Pete or listen to us have-"

"What is with you two and making sexual innuendos around me!" Andy just laughed quietly before patting Patrick's hat and slipping past him onto the bus. Patrick sighed before hurrying to get on Pete and Joe's bus before they left him behind (again).

The second he stepped on the bus, however, the unmistakable scent of hydrogen peroxide stung his nostrils. He hesitantly set his laptop on the counter, trying not to breathe too heavily. It was worrying, especially considering Pete was the only one on the bus. Who knows how many things he could break and/or ruin in 15 minutes left alone with potentially dangerous chemicals.

"Pete?" Patrick called, peeking around into the bunk area, "You okay?" 

"'Trick? What are you doing on my bus!" the words were a question but he phrased it more as an exclamation.

Patrick snorted softly, "Joe and Andy are having 'alone time' on my bus. Why does it smell like bleach?"

He could _hear_ Pete's smile when he spoke, "Oh, you wanna see? I promise I'm not ruining anything," he hesitated a moment, "Well, anything remarkably important." Just as he finished speaking, the bus started moving. _Great,_ Patrick thought, _now I can't escape_

"Believe it or not, that answer doesn't exactly fill me with unwavering confidence in you." Pete let out a loud laugh, before the bathroom unlocked and the door swung open, revealing Pete with..."Are you bleaching your hair?" Patrick asked, like he couldn't see Pete's blatantly light hair colour.

Pete, however, just grinned like an idiot, "Yeah. I got like 15 more minutes. You wanna play Mario Cart?"

"Uh...yeah, sure, but like...why?" Patrick asked, obviously having trouble going from _black-haired-eyeliner-wearing-irresponsible-emo-Pete_ to _blond-haired-single-father-in-a-pop-punk-band-Pete_.

"Why not?" Pete answered, like it was the answer to all of life's mysteries, "So, Mario Cart? I got like ten minutes dude." Patrick just shook his head and went to get the game ready. Why he'd been in love with that man since he was 15 he would never understand. It was like being in love with a six year-old. 

  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  


  
Ten minutes, and several frustrated screams, later, Pete was mock-crying into his hands while Patrick did a little awkward victory dance around the bus, "Who's the almighty winner now, asshole!" he yelled, beaming at Pete's disheveled state.  


"You're a _monster!_ " Pete cried, standing up with an over-exaggerated scowl, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go do my hair."

Patrick snorted and just rolled his eyes and turned off the game, grabbing his phone to check Twitter while he waited to see what Pete's newest dumb idea ended up as.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long. Around 10 minutes later, Pete was giggling to himself in the bathroom, the distinct sound of artificial camera shutters sounding off every few seconds. "Are you seriously taking selfies of your hair before showing it to me?" Patrick called, getting up to bang on the bathroom door in fake anger. There was a _click!_ of the door being unlocked, and then it swung open.

No amount of foresight could have prepared Patrick for what he saw.

Pete. Looked. _**Hot.**_

Well, granted, Pete had always looked hot to Patrick, but this was something else. If anyone had ever asked, he probably would've said that brunettes were more of his type. That was obviously untrue, however, as he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts in order.

"So? What do you think, 'Trick?" Pete asked after a long moment of Patrick staring like a freak, "Think I can pass off as you?"

Patrick cleared his throat and finally looked away, briefly turning his back on Pete, "Is that-uh-what you were going for?"

"Hell yeah," Pete smirked, "I've always wanted to grow up and be just like you!" he accentuated his point by throwing his arm around Patrick's shoulders and pushing them into a weird half-dance around the kitchen area.

"Uh-huh," Patrick replied, slipping out from underneath Pete's arm and picking up his laptop, "Well, if you need me I'll jus-"

Pete was there in a second, "Uh, no, you won't," he interrupted, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, man! Let's hang out. 'Do you wanna build a sn-'"

"Okay! Okay just stop singing," Patrick relented, a small smile on his face. Pete just gave him an offended play-glare and grabbed his hat.

"Dude," he said, turning it around in his hands, "This thing is _ancient._ How long have you had this?"

Patrick shrugged, setting his computer back on the table in favour of searching the cabinets for food, "I don't know, since before the Save Rock and Roll tour, I think."

"Dude," Pete said again, "You have more than this one, right?" Patrick nodded, pulling out a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. "So, why do you always wear this one?"

"It's comfy; consistent. It's kinda relaxing," he admitted, leaning against the counter, "Why does your bass have the bat heart on it?"

Pete put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, not meant to be obnoxious, just asking a question. Making conversation. So, you never answered me. What do you think about the hair. You think I look hot?" Even though Patrick _knew_ Pete was just kidding, the comment sent a small burst of panic throughout his entire being. He started spluttering out an excuse to leave or some kind of refusal, but Pete just looked confused for a moment before his face lit up and he beamed at Patrick.

"You do!" he cried, the smile almost splitting his face, "You think I'm hot!" Patrick tried to assure him that _No, really, Pete, I really don't think you're hot. Really._ but it was no use, Pete knew. Pete knew that Patrick was totally and completely in love with him, and he couldn't have been happier.

"Hey," he said, smile dialing down a little, "I love you too, you know. Like, a lot. I have no idea how you didn't know this, I've kinda been broadcasting it for over 10 years now."

Patrick blinked in surprise, "What? Really? I thought it was just-" he was cut off by Pete's lips on his. he made an embarrassing squeaking noise of incredulity, before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Pete's neck and kissing him back. Several long minutes later, Pete pulled back with a loud, rough laugh. Patrick gave him a kind of offended glare, but he was bent over so he couldn't see. "What?" Patrick demanded, "What are you laughing at!"

"It's not-it's not you," Pete explained, trying to breathe again, "It's just, we've waited _10 years_ for this, and it all started because blondes get you all hot and heavy."

"What? What about you! Ashlee was blonde!"

Pete frowned a little, "Nah, I'm pretty sure she was a ginger."

"She was _both._ She dyed it. Besides, _I'm_ blond and a ginger, so it still counts."

Pete gave him a fond smile, wrapping his hands around his waist again, "Yeah, and we _all_ know how I feel about you, now don't we."

_**End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I own no humans, places, or objects seen or used in this story. 
> 
> I don't own Fall Out Boy.
> 
> I know 3/4 of FOB are in happily married/possibly-soon-to-be-engaged relationships and have children, and I respect that, but this is a work of fiction, meaning the relationships and probably most of the plot used are completely and utterly fake.


End file.
